Flash in the Dark
Flash in the Dark is a song by Fire Bomber and was released on the album Second Fire!! as track 12. It was used as an insert song during the second half of the Macross 7 television series. Lyrics Romaji = Nagareboshi wo tsukamaete Kawashite yuku Black Hole Do ja furi no ame ni utare Sabishisa ni naita kedo Wasurerare nakatta Love Song Fushigi na chikara no kotae doko ni aru no ka Wow wow Flash in the dark Sagashi tsuzuketai Daredemo mireru yo na yume ja nai hazu Tatoe maboroshi demo Kanarazu mitsukedasu Sono toki wo shinjite Aruki tsuzukeru Nemurenu yoru ni sakerunda Fuyu no arashi ni hoeta Kaeranai ano kisetsu ga Mune wo shimetsukeru kedo Sukutte kureru no wa Melody Kaze no sasayaki to Afureru hoshitachi no uta Wow wow Flash in the dark Uta ga aru kagiri Kasukana hikari demo akiramenai de Mienai chikara ga Mezameru toki made Haruka tooi michi wo Tadori tsuzukeru itsumademo Tatoe maboroshi demo Kanarazu mitsukedasu Sono toki wo shinjite Aruki tsuzukeru Wow wow Flash in the dark Uta ga aru kagiri Kasukana hikari demo akiramenai de Mienai chikara ga Mezameru toki made Haruka tooi michi wo Tadori tsuzukeru Wow wow Flash in the dark Sagashi tsuzuketai Daredemo mireru yo na yume ja nai hazu Tatoe maboroshi demo Kanarazu mitsukedasu Sono toki wo shinjite Aruki tsuzukeru Wow wow Flash in the dark Whoa whoa Flash in the dark |-| English = Catching the shooting star I avoided a black hole Somehow I sing in the pouring rain The loneliness made me cry, but It made me forget the love song The answer to the wondrous power exists somewhere Whoa whoa Flash in the dark I want to keep looking Anyone can see it shouldn't be just a dream Even if it's an illusion, or something I'll definitely find out Believing in that time I'll keep on walking That night I couldn't sleep, I cried out I roared into the winter storm The season I can't return to Tightens my chest, but Won't you free me, Melody The whisper of the wind Overflows with the song of the stars Whoa whoa Flash in the dark As long as I can sing I won't give up to the fading light An invisible power Until it awakens I'll continue to struggle along The road into the distance, forever Even if it's an illusion, or something I'll definitely find out Believing in that time I'll keep on walking Whoa whoa Flash in the dark As long as I can sing I won't give up to the fading light An invisible power Until it awakens I'll continue to struggle along The road into the distance Whoa whoa Flash in the dark I want to keep looking Anyone can see it shouldn't be just a dream Even if it's an illusion, or something I'll definitely find out Believing in that time I'll keep on walking Wow wow Flash in the dark Whoa whoa Flash in the dark Notes & Trivia *In Macross Δ Scramble, this song is only available in the Rune Pika Sound Edition. External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross 7 Songs Category:Fire Bomber Category:Music